


Pork Soda

by Ap3rsonwithnobusiness



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, I don’t have any tags for this, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, dreamnotfound, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ap3rsonwithnobusiness/pseuds/Ap3rsonwithnobusiness
Summary: I don’t remember writing this? It’s just a short one shot so I thought I might as well post it, I mainly wrote it to feel comfortable with what I find romantic/sexual, it’s literally only 900 words I will possibly rewrite this, my writing Twitter is @p3rsonwithhope and if you’d like more of this let me know
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 42





	Pork Soda

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t remember writing this? It’s just a short one shot so I thought I might as well post it, I mainly wrote it to feel comfortable with what I find romantic/sexual, it’s literally only 900 words I will possibly rewrite this, my writing Twitter is @p3rsonwithhope and if you’d like more of this let me know

George’s legs tangled with Dreams, sitting on the bed in their dorm room, George watched as Dream opened a bottle of soda the cap popping off and hitting the ground.

George ran a hand through his soaked hair, the dampness from their eventful night glazed through his fingertips.

“So, did you enjoy that late night cliff diving date?” George watched as Dreams lips parted when he said date, his cold eyes met his own.

“Date?” Dreams finger tapped against the glass bottle he held so delicately in his hands, his sharp green eyes piercing through George.

George felt unable to speak, knowing that the man in front of him could see straight through him.

“Well yeah I mean I thought of it as one... you know we used to go cliff diving a lot with Sapnap and Bad and we would always come back laughing but now we only ever come back in an awkward silence.”

Dreams eyes narrowed, he locked his eyes with George’s instead of wandering like how they did so often.

“Are you saying you want to go back to the way things used to be?” Dream handed the bottle to George.

George lifted the bottle up to his lips feeling Dreams gaze, he took a sip before looking at the bottle.

“Is this some sort of alcohol?” George studied the bottle noticing there was no label on it.

“No, not much of a fan of any alcohol that would come packaged like that. You know George you really are careless.”

“What? Where did this come from?” George frowned a bit shocked from Dreams unprovoked statement.

“You’re careless George, the way you jumped off that cliff without a care in the world, without worrying that anything could possibly go wrong.”

George felt himself tense at Dreams words, wary of where he was going with this.

“Someone needs to bring you down to earth George. Maybe then you’ll understand everything I’ve said to you.”

George’s lips parted as he stared at Dream, never once breaking eye contact with him.

“George what do you want?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” George wanted to break eye contact to look away but he felt trapped like no matter what he had to keep his eyes locked with Dreams.

George didn’t even know what was happening, he heard the glass bottle the contained the soda he had shared with Dream hit the ground and shatter.

When he got a grasp on what was happening and recovered from the shock he could feel Dreams lips pressed against his.

George without thinking wrapped his arms around Dreams neck leaning into the kiss, pulling himself closer to Dream, he could feel his body temperature rise from the sheer embarrassment and guilt he felt, he sat there making out with his best friend.

What would his parents think? What would Sapnap and Bad think? Would they hate him?

George’s eyes shot open and pushed Dream away.

“What the fuck?!” George didn’t know why he is lashing out like this, why he was frustrated about wanting Dream.

“What?” Dream stared at George, a hint of vulnerability in his voice.

“What was that about?! You just-“ George’s face was a bright red, he avoided eye contact with Dream, scared of falling back into that trap.

“Kissed you?” Dreams gaze focused to the ground where the bottle had been dropped, he watched as the soda seeped into the floor.

“You dropped it by the way.”

“I know I dropped the soda! Stop changing the subject! What’re you trying to do to my head Dream.” George let out a sharp breath and his expression softened.

Dream looked back at George and smiled softly, a smile that George longed to see, one he hadn’t seen in years.

“Here let’s just clear our heads George.” Dream grabbed a pack of cigarettes and lighter from the bed side table, he lit a cigarette and lifted it up to his mouth.

George was never one to smoke he watched as Dream inhaled tossing the pack and lighter to the side.

Dream cupped George’s cheek pulling him closer, George’s lips parted to say something but before he could Dreams lips connected with his and Dream exhaled the smoke into George’s mouth before pulling back.

The smoke burned, he never imagined this would be how the first time he smoked would go.

“George?” Dream stared at George.

George looked at Dream making eye contact with him, he thought about what his friends might think of this and erased that from his memory, his vision clouded by the fact he wanted Dream.

George wrapped his arms around Dreams neck pulling him back into a kiss.

Dreams eyes widened, the kiss was unexpected but he still leant into it, he wrapped his arms around George’s back, the cigarette still in his hand.

George felt Dreams arm move to where his neck was as he pushed the still lit cigarette against George’s neck, George winced but never once broke the kiss.

Dream tossed the now put out cigarette to the side.

George pulled Dream down so that he was over top of him, George’s back hit the bed, his arms still wrapped around his neck.

Dream broke the kiss and stared at George. The way George looked at him then will stick with him.

Dream leant down littering bruises and hickeys over George’s neck.

“Dream.” George now remembering his thoughts about what the others would think.

“Dream! Holy shit! What’re the others going to think?! What if they hate us?!”

“Why do you care what they think? It’s just us tonight George, we can always pretend this never happened.”

“I don’t want to pretend this never happened, Dream you said it yourself I need to be brought back down to earth I want you to do exactly that. I want you all the time.”

“God you’re embarrassing.” Dream let out a breathy laugh, George could feel the heat of Dreams breath against his neck.

“What do you mean embarrassing?” George shifted, he turned his head away from Dream.

“You’re just so sappy.” Dream laughed, he moved George’s hands from around his neck and intertwined his fingers with George’s and kissed along George’s jawline.

George pushed Dream away and sat up.

“Is something wrong George?”

“No it’s nothing much just the positioning feels wrong.” George pushes Dream down and sat on Dreams lap looking down at him.

Dream was a bit surprised at first but eventually went along with it, he felt George’s hand loosely grip around his neck.

Dream pulled himself up slightly and connected his lips with Georges, he gripped onto George’s hair.

George had basically blacked out for the rest of that night, he woke up next to Dream, and quickly put the puzzle pieces together, the fact that he had slept with his best friend.


End file.
